thistlewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazzmyn Ward
"There is zero point in asking why I did anything after I have done it." Jazzmyn "Felicia" Ward (commonly "Fliss" in the series) is an aggressive and hyper-active 21 year old working as a summer intern at the Thistlewood Rangers Station. She is a convicted felon and the internship is a condition of her parole release; she is initially resentful of being in Thistlewood but quickly gets invested in the many opportunities for chaos and adventure the internship presents. She is one of the four Ranger Interns, the series' protagonists. She shares her head with the demon Vada. History "You know, I think this could be good for you. No one here knows who you are, Felicia. It's a fresh start. You're not in school, you're not with parents, you aren't going to have a curfew. Well, I assume you won't. You'll have your work hours and as long as you keep to that, and keep your nose clean--you're home free." - Tammy Greenberg Early Life Jazzmyn grew up near Philadelphia, living with her brother Jamie and parents, who haven't been named in the series. Her parents are suggested to have been distant and in a loveless marriage, seeing Jazzmyn as a disappointment. She acted out regularly and became known as the family delinquent. This culminated some time in her mid teens where she burned down the meeting hall her town's PTA used, she was quickly arrested and convicted. Her parents barely visited her, and on one occasion where she asked her mother for items in her commisarry, the only response she got was a "weird laugh"SE1E2. She appears to have had a mixed experience in prison. She talks regularly about violence and aggression that she encountered, and she hides a tattoo she received inside with a scarf. Sometime during her time in prison she picked up the name Felicia. Her parole officer Tammy Greenberg put effort into reforming Jazzmyn and after coaching her for a hearing, managed to arrange the internship programme as a condition of compassionate release. By the time her hearing outcome was declared, she was entirely answering to the name Felicia or Fliss. Arrival in Thistlewood Fliss was driven into town by her parole officer Tammy. On the road they encountered an overturned delivery truck that had spilled oyster crackers all across the road. While Tammy tried to call it in, Fliss explored the wreckage for things to steal. She encountered Brownies, which mocked her and stole a number of things from her, before she scared them off and caused some of them to knock themselves unconscious when she scattered crackers for them and they ran into each other. She met the other Interns after their first walk in the forest with Bertha at the Rangers Cabin. She immediately established that she intended to have an adverserial relationship with Wallace and Jermaine, though was undercut when Jermaine turned out to be far less authoritative and far more cynical than she expected. It was here she reunited with Leslea - her cousin. The Interns discovered a trapdoor in the cabin as well as the Adamantine Shears and a collection of bottles of "Poison" that were smashed. They explored the cellars under the trapdoor and Fliss got in a fight with Rover the cockroach. After the Interns met Marvin, Rover's mother, a truce was established though Fliss and Rover still treated each other with hostility. Adventures In episode 3 she and the other interns went to Thistlewood Library to try and learn about the Map of Sanity. While exploring they did find the map, and that was when Vada first made contact with Fliss. Meeting Vada As Fliss stared at the piece of the Map of Sanity, a voice reached out to her, making her nauseous. As she tried to clear her head she instead found the voice getting louder, until Vada was able to properly communicate with her. Vada explained that she was inside the map piece and had borrowed some of Fliss' life energy to establish a connection. She claimed Fliss must be incredibly special because there was a connection there Vada hadn't felt in years. As they began to talk, Fliss agreed to steal the piece of the map from the library, which she did with the help of the other interns, and kept it in her bag. From here they quickly began talking and tried to learn about one another and their different worlds. Personality Fliss is brash, impulsive and aggressive. While she is not constantly hyperactive, she is frequently provocative and keen to pick fights, particularly with authority figures. She is also fiercely loyal - she may trash-talk her friends but she will almost always go out of her way to help them, risking life and limb if necessary. Speaking of risk she takes them on a matter of principal. She's a perpetual show-off and has a need to be seen and to be seen as cool and interesting. She will regularly do ridiculously dangerous things if she thinks it's going to impress someone.Category:Characters Category:The Interns Category:Rangers